This invention relates to a towing assembly for a trailer, but more particularly relates to a towing assembly for transporting a portable heater wherein the towing assembly is adaptable for use in a plurality of positions.
Portable heaters, utilized particularly by the military in cold climates for heating living quarters, airplane hangers, mess halls and the like, are generally combined with trailer frames and are transported over rough terrain for relatively long distances to the point of use. In the towing of these portable heaters, many different types of assemblies have been proposed which are attached to the portable heaters or similar type wheeled devices in order to hook onto a towing vehicle. Many assemblies have been proposed particularly in the case of two-wheeled devices, to provide a support for these two-wheeled devices in a position wherein the towed device may be stored, or in the case of a portable heater, the device may be supported in an operating position. However, one assembly which is easy and simply operable to provide a plurality of uses, such as, for example (1) means to connect to a towing vehicle; (2) means to support a towed device in a storing position; and, (3) means to support the device in an operating position, which is easily and simply constructed as well as being easily changed from one position to another, has been sought with very little success.